Cinderflame/History
This page contains the detailed history for Cinderflame History In the Super Edition Arc Dawnstar's Trouble Cinderkit is first seen by Dawnpaw playing in camp with Yarrowkit and Pebblekit, Dawnpaw notes that they are about four moons old. An eagle flies over SunClan camp and Dovetail tries to draw in her kits, including Cinderkit. After Pebblekit wakes up, Cinderkit and Yarrowkit run over to Pebblekit in relief. When Pebblekit asks what happened to her, Cinderkit explains that Dawnpaw saved her. Later, Cinderkit along with her siblings are named apprentices and Cinderpaw is given Blazeheart as a mentor. At the gathering, Cinderpaw, Yarrowpaw and Pebblepaw are announced as apprentices and Cinderpaw sits proudly. The following morning, Cinderpaw joins Dawnpaw on the dawn patrol. Dawnpaw walks beside Cinderpaw as they head towards the AshClan border. When the patrol discovers a fox, Blazeheart says he doesn't want Cinderpaw fighting any foxes due to her lack of training. When Tigertail is killed, Dawnpaw worries how Cinderpaw will handle one of her first experiences as an apprentice seeing the deputy die. After the fox is driven out, Cinderpaw steps out from her hiding spot and on the way back to camp, Dawnpaw stays in the back of the patrol with Cinderpaw. When Flowerstar is scolding Fawnpaw about her treatment of the elders, the leader says that she's seen better moss collecting and hunting from both Cinderpaw and Yarrowpaw. After the apprentices are attacked at Jagged Rocks, Cinderpaw is seen with a torn ear and a bleeding wound on her foreleg. On the way back, Cinderpaw helps Yarrowpaw walk along with Lionpaw. Afterwards, Dawnpaw reveals that Lionpaw and Cinderpaw were the only ones who didn't have to stop their apprentice duties because of wounds. When it's time for Lionpaw's, Goldenpaw's and Fawnpaw's warrior assessment Cinderpaw is chosen along with Dawnpaw and Turtlepaw to hunt with the apprentices. Sandfoot mentions that Cinderpaw doesn't have as much training, but points out that she is a very capable hunter. Cinderpaw is paired with Goldenpaw and the two apprentices are sent to hunt by the AshClan border. After the hunt is over, Dawnpaw notices that Cinderpaw and Goldenpaw only caught three pieces of prey but they were proud of themselves. On the way back to camp after the assessment, Dawnpaw and Turtlepaw get into an argument about Lionpaw and after Turtlepaw storms of, Dawnpaw says they should return to camp. Cinderpaw says she's sorry that the two of them are fighting, and that she doesn't think Lionpaw is that bad, just that Turtlepaw doesn't want him getting close to Lionpaw. Dawnpaw wonders how the thought crossed Cinderpaw's mind. At the warrior ceremony, Dawnpaw sits beside Cinderpaw and Yarrowpaw. When the apprentice den is flooded and they're forced to move to the den outside camp, Dawnpaw is grateful that she has Cinderpaw, Yarrowpaw and Turtlepaw to share a den with. When Dovetail dies giving birth to Cloudkit, Sootkit and Blizzardkit the queen thanks Dawnpaw for being such a good friend to Cinderpaw and Yarrowpaw. After the deaths of Windflight and Blazeheart, Cinderpaw is seen looking incredibly sad over the death of Blazeheart and Dawnpaw feels guilty that she wasn't there for Cinderpaw for Blazeheart's or Dovetail's deaths. Crowfur is made Cinderpaw's new mentor, and the two touch noses. During the battle for herbs against AshClan, Cinderpaw is seen fighting Ratpelt with Yarrowpaw. While Dawnfire is sitting in camp, Cinderpaw and Yarrowpaw march into camp looking incredibly proud. Dawnfire asks what's going on and Cinderpaw explains that they just passed their warrior assessments. During the ceremony, Flowerstar asks Crowfur how Cinderpaw did during the assessment. Crowfur explains that Cinderpaw did a great job hunting and took great charge in her partnership with Squirreltail. Cinderpaw is given the warrior name Cinderflame, and she and Yarrowtail celebrate with Dawnfire. At the next gathering, Cinderflame and Yarrowtail's warrior names are announced. During her vision with Feathernose, Dawnfire recognizes a group of cats including Cinderflame. Moons later, Cinderflame is seen during Cloudkit's apprentice ceremony watching her brother proudly. During his tour of the territory, Cloudpaw explains that Cinderflame told him about the battle at Jagged Rocks. When Poppyfur is found dead, Flowerstar tells Cinderflame and Yarrowtail to take care of Pebblestep. Later, during the battle for Applespots's kits, Cinderflame helps Dawnfire fight Nightstorm and Cloverstrike. Cinderflame injures Cloverstrike and after Nightstorm helps the AshClan warrior away, Cinderflame runs back into the battle. While Dawnfire is resting, she hears a sudden commotion and sees Cinderflame, Yarrowtail and Pebblestep facing Rockfur with bristling fur. Cinderflame tells the Clan that they found Rockfur talking to Thornstar. She continues to tell everyone that Rockfur was telling Thornstar SunClan's secrets. Flowerstar tells Cinderflame to quiet down while she tries to get Rockfur to admit his treachery. Rockfur admits to this and tells each of his kits how disappointed in them he is. When he gets to Cinderflame he says that she was on the one kit he had hopes for, but that she turned out to be a failure like her siblings. Cinderflame retaliates by calling him the failure, she tells him she wants him to leave so she never has to see him again then disowns Rockfur as her father before storming off to the warriors den. While Dawnfire is giving birth, she notes how excited Cinderflame was to meet the new kits even though she hadn't quite gotten over the shock of her father's betrayal. After the fire, Cinderflame is the first to see Dawnfire to arrive and greet her, she is also seen sitting with Stormwind, Yarrowtail, Cloudspots and Pebblestep during Flowerstar's vigil. When SunClan is preparing to return to their camp, Cinderflame is assigned to repairs. Dawnstar decides to sneak into AshClan camp and steal back Applespot's kits and decides to take Cinderflame and Yarrowtail with her. She shares her plan with the two cats and though they are skeptical, they agree. Cinderflame points out that the kits may not want to leave since they are older. That night, Cinderflame, Yarrowtail and Dawnstar cross into AshClan territory and soon reach the camp where Cherrypaw, Briarpaw and Thrushpaw are training. When Thornstar finds them, he tells Cinderflame that Rockfur is much happier in AshClan and she tells the leader that she doesn't care about her father. When Thrushpaw attempts to attack Dawnstar, Cinderflame rushes him down and pins him down. He later gets out of her grip to yell at Cherrypaw who isn't fighting back. When Cherrypaw and Briarpaw say that they no longer want to stay in AshClan, Thornstar wakes the Clan up to attack. The SunClan cats and the AshClan apprentices run from AshClan territory. Once back in SunClan territory, Cherrypaw expresses her worries about the Clan not welcoming them back. Cinderflame assures her that SunClan will be overjoyed to welcome them back. The next morning, Dawnstar asigns new mentors to the apprentices and makes Cinderflame the mentor to Cherrypaw. While SunClan prepares to fight against Thornstar, Cinderflame steps up and gives a motivational speech to fill the cats of SunClan with hope and determination. She succeeds and SunClan prepares to fight. During the battle, when Dawnstar is searching for Thornstar she finds Cinderflame and Yarrowtail fighting Rockfur. Cinderflame calls him a traitor and tells him all the things her siblings were amazing at. She calls him a coward who is too afraid to think for himself and in her rage, kills him. Yarrowtail tells Dawnstar that he saw Thornstar and Echoheart, Cinderflame tells Dawnstar that she won't be able to fight them alone and joins her along with Yarrowtail. While Dawnstar fights Thornstar, Cinderflame and Yarrowtail fight Echoheart. After Dawnstar kills Thornstar she returns to Cinderflame and Yarrowtail to tell them the news. In the days following the battle, Sandfoot steps down from her position as deputy due to the wound on her shoulder and after Dawnstar makes Cherryleaf, Briarrose and Rosewind warriors she names Cinderflame as the new deputy of SunClan. Sun Awakening Cinderflame is first seen when AshClan invades the territory, she clarifies the attack. During Honeykit and Falconkit's apprentice ceremony she is sitting on the deputy's branch of the SunTree. When Falconpaw wakes up early, Cinderflame invites him to join the dawn patrol. She later tells Falconpaw to relax so that AshClan didn't think they were looking for a fight. Despite the scent being stronger than usual, Cinderflame tells the patrol not to stress about it. While travelling to the gathering, Cinderflame questions Dawnstar if she will ask about Riverstar testing the border. She later teases Ashblaze while at the gathering. When AshClan attacks, Cinderflame helps lead the back up against the battle. She runs over to Bramblepelt when she realizes that he is hurt badly. Cinderflame helps him return to camp. The Dying Forest Coming soon A Frozen Heart Coming soon A Fallen Star Coming soon ''Novellas Squirreltail's Darkness ''Coming soon